zac10fandomcom-20200213-history
Mana
Mana , also referred as Life Energy, Chakra, or Chi, is the name given to the life energy that is present in all living things and beings throughout the entire universe, Anodites, a race of "energy beings," are sentient beings who are entirely comprised of mana and, likewise, are able to freely control and manipulate it to their every whim. Mana is the Anodites very source of power and strength. While it is incredibly strong and powerful, it is not invincible--constructs made out of mana seem to have similar properties to either glass, light, or rope, depending on how it is used. Verdona once mentioned how most of her coporeal desendents did not inherit "the spark", the catalyst that allows for the control and manipulation of raw mana. Mana is also identified as the 'life blood' or 'substance' of magic. Characters like Hex and Charmcaster will spend their whole lives studying to fully master mana, where as someone like Gwen, being born of mana, is literally "made of magic," in some sense of the word, and the power and ability to control and manipulate mana is an innate natural power and ability, and so comes naturally. According to Aggregor, the Geochelone Aerio race, Terraspin's race, is immune to Mana.they are also able to use control mana but not to the extint of Anodites Osmosians can also control mana if they absorb the power of someone who can. List of known users ■Gwen ■Verdona ■Charmcaster ■Hex ■Adwaita ■Kevin Levin (Temporary) List of possible uses ■Magic:it is implied that the magic constantly utilized by both fifteen-year-old Charmcaster and ten-year-old Gwen,is actually derived from mana, and that highly skilled and gifted humans like Charmcaster are capable of harnessing it, (though obviously not at the same level as Anodites). Key difference is that this form of magic, (or at least magical rituals,) relies much more on the use of spoken incantations, spell books, charms and talismans, and even celestrial events, (like the full moon or a solar eclipse for particular rituals,) to achieve the desired magical and mystical effects the caster desires. ■Energy Control/Manipulation: basically involves the numerous ways and uses of using pure pink-and-magenta-colored energy to create shields and force fields of varying shapes and sizes for protection and circular magenta shapes or globes that can be thrown to disable enemies. Beams of pink-magenta glowing energy that are generated from the user's hands can also be used to knock enemies back, ensnare them, or slice through objects with a slashing, In addition, platforms or stepping stones of magenta energy can be created and used to levitate the user and others in the air and to get to higher ground. ■Dowsing: tracking of organic life through objects they have touched via their mana energy signature and find out what he or she is doing at the time. ■Reality-Warping (on a lesser scale than Celestialsapians): only shown by Verdona by fixing a broken glass at Gwen's house. Later she also magically teleports unusually rough and very sticky tape around Ben’s mouth, gagging him so that he could not speak. And she also repaired Gwen's house when it was destroyed with a mere snap of her fingers. This also shifts Ben and Kevin back to their Human forms ■Spell-casting: highly gifted and skilled human or alien beings such as Gwen, Hex, and Charmcaster and Adwaita can literally cast magical and mystical spells derived from either mana or spoken incantations. Some, like Gwen prefer to use direct mana-control-and-manipulation and cast spells nonverbally as opposed to spoken incantations. Others such as Hex and Charmcaster rely on magic itself and prefer to cast magical and mystical spells through spoken incantations and from magical artifacts, charms, talismans, and spell books. Main Source: Spells